Soulmate Circle
by Ichigome
Summary: Cassie struggles with her sibling's arrival. Diana is returning home with Grant, and Adam and Cassie are together again. But now that the Balcoin Blood is together Cassie must end the war with their power, just not the way Daddy wanted. Can she join the circles to fight the new challenges? Adam/Cassie, Diana/Grant/ Faye/Jake, Melissa/OC
1. Chapter 1

Anyone else hate the ending of Season 1? Here's my continuation. Enjoy.

Don't own this. SC belongs to LJ Smith. Marcus, Lilah, Brent, and Louis are my own design. Plotline is mine, inspired by the original feel of the story.

* * *

It's been three onths since Diana Meade, who's actually Diana Blackwell, left. She's my sister. Our father got round. First my mom, then Diana's, who was in a relationship with Charles Meade. We just found out a few days before she left. Dad's dead. I killed him. But let me back up, or I'll go crazy. I came here when my mother died in an "accident." I became part of a bound circle with Faye, Nick, Melissa, Diana, and Adam. Nick died, replaced by his older brother Jake, Melissa distraught over dead love. Check. Diana and Adam, power couple of the century, break up because Adam is falling in love with me. Check. Adam and I get together after a period of nerves and fear, have sex, and awaken an ancient curse on our two families. Jake nearly dies because of curse, Adam and I, completely in love, know we need to save him and drink an elixir meant to make us forget about our love. Not quite check. My Blackwell blood makes it so that I never forgot, but Adam isn't a Blackwell. Leaves me missing the love of my life ho now doesn't love me. Definitely check. Find out Daddy Dearest wants to kill the others in our circle and use Diana and I for a Blackwell Circle, all his children. The five he sired with women other than Mom, and me. I'm Cassie Blake, welcome to the Secret Circle.

I served Melissa her coffee.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, why?"  
"Well, you just lost your boyfriend, your sister, your grandmother, and your father. Now Faye's avoiding reality now that she has her solo magic back, and Adam hasn't left his room. I went to check on him, he said he was fine, but something was wrong."

"I'll call him later. My shifts almost up."

Three hours later…

I walked inside to find four strangers. The first looked at me.

"We're not here to hurt you." He raised his hand. I gasped. There was a brand on his hand, the same as mine. These were the other Blackwell children.

"Hey, big sis." He said nervously. Oh yay.

I called Adam.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" He sounded sad, but nervous.

"Can you come over? It's the other kids, the Blackwell kids from other circles. They're here."

"I'll be right over, be careful."

Ten minutes later. I had served some sodas and sandwiches when the bell rang.

"Hey Cassie." Adam held me close. I was shocked. "You okay?"

"I guess so."

"You need to see this." He held up a large manila envelope with a VHS.

"Okay, one minute. Everyone? As much as I'd love to chat, I just got a message from our other sister. It's for me and Adam so I need to watch this. Go on into the dining room for a minute." The room was empty. I put the tape in and my sister's face filled the screen.

"Hey sis, it's me. I don't know how happy you are right now with me but you need to know this. I did some research, and the Blake/Conant curse is a fake. He was scared of you two together because you could overcome Cassie's powers. There's an antidote. Everything you need is in the envelope. Just make a tea and add a drop of your blood. You two had something real. Go get it back. I'll be back in town soon. Here's my number. Love you both, bye." The screen went black.

"So my dad lied to us? He made us lose everything for a scam?" I cried. Adam hugged me.

"Cassie, I never knew how to say this, but the curse never worked on me. I thought it worked on you so I never said anything. I love you, Cassie Blake." His dark eyes burned.

"It didn't work on me either. But you seemed so sure." He brushed back a single strand of hair.

"I was sure. Sure that I loved you and that I would never force you into anything if it meant risking your happiness. That included pretending that I didn't love you." He kissed me. I hadn't felt anything like it since our first time together. He had told me he wasn't afraid of me and that nothing could take him away. I kissed him back.

APOV:

I couldn't believe it. Cassie still loved me and nothing could come between us again. Not her father, not Jake, no one. Her arms went around my neck, pulling me willingly closer. One leg lifted around my waist. God I had missed her. We'd only had one night, but it was the best night of my life.

"As much as I want you right now, I have four siblings next door." She was right. "Tonight, I promise." I set her back down, but kept one hand firmly around her waist. In the kitchen there were three guys and one girl, about fourteen to sixteen.

"So, got names?" She asked.

"My name's Brent Maxwell, I'm 16." The oldest said. His face was worn and tired.  
"Marcus Curchill, 14." The youngest boy, with my dad's eyes and blond hair. The green eyed girl next to him nodded.

"His twin, Lila."

"And I'm Louis Woods. 15."

"I'm Cassie Blake, I'm sixteen, and this is my boyfriend, Adam Conant. Our other sister is just younger than me, Diana Meade."

"Nice to meet you. You too Adam. We could hear the video from here. Seems like Dad was a bit of an ass."

"Don't get me started on Dad. He's dead." His eyes widened slightly.

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill the people I loved, so I killed him." There was something in my mind.

_Hey, I think I can talk to you like this. Don't mention you know what you know where. I said._

_Deal. We barely know them. We shouldn't be too trusting. The whole their family went out the door with Dad._

_Agreed._

I took the fact we could talk in our minds in stride.

"A silent conversation we don't know about?" Lila said.

"They say that only happens between soulmates." Marcus smiled.

"Well, Dad certainly couldn't tare us apart." I kissed her passionately. "You have no idea how long I've wished for that."

"Just as long as I have. I remember." She leaned into my side.

"So where's Diana?" Brent shrugged.

"She traveled with her beau cross country for a bit to clear her head. She really reacted to the whole dark power thing that got started up. I had to activate her powers to save the circle."

"You guys bound?"  
"Dad broke it. We considered rebinding it, but things went weird. Adam and I were having a hard time being around each other, Faye and Jake were struggling, Melissa was caught in the middle, and Diana had just learned she was a Blackwell. Let's just say it's all peaches and cream, without the peaches and cream." She blinked away tears.

"Hey, Diana said she's coming back. Whether that means with or without Grant I don't know. You've seen Jake and Faye, they're coming along. And Melissa is way better, now that Faye's lightened up a bit. And you know what the most important thing is?" I tried to get her to see the truth in my eyes.

"What?"  
"You and I are together and in love. We knew from the start. You're mine, I'm yours. When you lost control to your dark magic, that last day. You wanted to kill Jake. What happened?"

"You stopped me."

"We're stronger than anything else. Diana will be back, the circle will be whole."

"You lost control to your dark powers?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I did. Have you guys?"

"A number of times. I killed. I decided I never wanted to be like that again. My magic would only be used to protect."

"It's the natural course of Blackwell power, Balcoin power. Something happens, and we make a choice to either hurt or protect. We all decided to protect."  
"Same here. And Diana would never hurt. She's pure."

"I think this conversation should wait until the morning. Adam and Cassie need tonight together." Lilah said.

"You guys should have the guest room down stairs. There's four rooms here, one upstairs." She pointed them in the right direction before turning back to me.

"So, where were we fifteen minutes ago?" She smiled. My mouth crushed down on hers, our tongues battling for dominance. This was where I wished I could spend eternity. With my love in my arms, the two of us in perfect sync.

CPOV

We made it to my room. I fell back on my bed. Adam's shirt was gone; his jacket and mine left on the couch earlier. My shirt fell to the floor as Adam undid my bra. His mouth had left mine to trail kisses down my neck. I fumbled with his pants, wanting every part of him. Then there was nothing between us. I needed him as much as he needed me. There was no time for games in our love tonight. When he entered me I saw stars. It wasn't magic, not in the sense we usually thought of it. This was love.

**read and review. until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Family

**Here's chapter 2. Disclaimer, don't own it, yada yada yada you get the point. So, read and review. Enjoy.**

Faye, Melissa, and Jake sat in the room of the abandoned house.

"So you two were never split?" Faye rolled her eyes.

"We were. We both thought the other had forgotten. But last night things changed."

"Hit third base again?" Faye grinned. Jake looked nervous.

"Jake, the curse was a sham to split Adam and I. Nothing's gonna happen like that again. If it was one of you would be in sweats by now. We're fine. And yes, third base is about where we're at."

"You know the home stretch is where most guys fall." Faye said. "But I'll let you figure that one out for yourself."

"Anyways, this is Lilah, Brent, Louis, and Marcus. They're Diana's and I's siblings on Daddy Dearest's side."

"Thanks for getting rid of him for us. None of us wanted him around. Now, we need to discuss the circle." Lilah pulled out a leather bound book.

"Okay why is it that only the daughters of Blackwell have found their book? So not fair." Faye grimaced.

"Relax, this is something else. This is the Balcoin book of shadows." Lilah said. I gasped. Everyone looked at her.

"It's not your mother's?"

"No. This was Dad's. I found it before he took off again. He doesn't even know I have it. But there was this:

_Sisters three and brothers same_

_Six who bear the Balcoin name_

_The eldest, at her side shall stand,_

_Her starry fate, her destined man_

_Four who are bound as one_

_With two daughters of a Balcoin son_

_With their flesh and blood will face_

_The blackest foes of time and space._

Lilah finished. "It's you, the six of you."  
"We're not the only circle." Faye contradicted.

"Ours didn't have the eldest or the two daughters. That's definitely Cassie and Diana."

"Dad always said that Cassie and I were written in the stars." I looked at Adam.

"Maybe that was why he tried to break us apart. If I wasn't beside my starry fate then I might not face "the blackest foes" as they were called. I might have turned dark." I frowned.

"Babe, you are good. Why don't you see that?"

"I'm good with you beside me. If I had just forgotten my love for you and fallen? Who knows what could have happened?"

"I know." I spun. Diana stood in the doorway. But something had changed. She had a black glove with a bare palm. Her hair was slicked back with a black band and her eyes blazed.

"You would have lost control eventually, but I would have been right next to you to twist your arm back into the light. So would Faye, Jake, Melissa, and Adam, in love or not. Because that's what sisters do. She took the hand Adam wasn't holding. "That's what friends do." Faye rolled her eyes.

"Creep Twin number 2 is back, so we're back together. We bind the circle, tonight. Again. The Balcoin crew are linked by blood. We're linked by past. So let's do this." I looked at Faye. So did everyone else.

"Are you sure? Faye. You're the one who wanted to break it in the first place."

"Yeah, before. But I can see now that bound or not well always be stronger together than apart. So why not make it official?" Faye smiled at Jake. I knew that look. It was the same look Adam and I shared.

"Di, where's Grant?"

"Well, he's at Charles' house. I told him about us, and he understands why I was nervous to tell. But he proposed the night before I made that tape. That's one reason I came back. The other is so I can help my sister. And yes, I know that you four are my siblings too, but it'll be a while before I consider anyone other than these weirdos my siblings." She stepped closer and we all gave her a huge hug.

"So, why don't us four go out tonight, like the old days?"

"Deal." Faye and Melissa said. I noticed her sneak a glance at Louis. I gave her an encouraging, but cautioning smile.

"Why not?"

" As long as you don't stay out all night." Adam said softly. "And stay together." _Anything happens and I swear-_

_Nothing will baby. I'm going out with my sisters. You think any demon's gonna get the better of Faye? _I smiled. He did as well.

_I'll wait with the new Blackwells, just to be careful. _

"We're back at midnight to bind the circle again. Promise. Afterwards, well, that remains to be seen." He kissed me soundly. Gods above I loved this man. He was mine.

"Be careful." Jake kissed Faye's nose.

"Promise." She and Melissa grabbed our arms and dragged us out.

"So, where to tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking the boathouse. After all; Adam's staying at the house tonight. He wants to make sure the new comers don't burn down the house."

"He didn't say anything." Faye said.

"We can communicate in our minds. We found out last night." I blushed.

"How sweet." Diana smiled.

"So really you have no problem?"

"Uhh, this again? Seriously sister. Breaking up with Adam led me to my soulmate, and let you have yours. I have zero problems. So, how are you enjoying third base?" She grinned.

"Why Diana, I never thought. And I am completely enjoying third base. Have you reached it?

"Two weeks ago. God, best thing ever." She laughed.

"I know. I thought I knew second base, but Jake is something completely different."

"Hey Melissa, I saw that look you gave Louis. New interest?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Come on Melissa. Admit it. There's something there. He looked at you as well." Faye laughed. "Now, let me know when you hit third. Soulmate sex is the best thing in the world."

"No arguments there." We giggled all the way to the boat house.

After girl's departure, abandoned house, APOV

"So, how's things?" Jake asked. "you've been weird since the incident. Still can't believe you risked it."

"Jake you were dying. Curse or no curse Blackwell would have killed you to prove a point."

"But you loved Cassie, and she you. Then just when things go well for the pair of you, you decide to risk losing it for me. I tried to kill you."

"You were wrong, but we got past that."

"You were a witch hunter?" Brent asked.

"After the fire that killed our parents sixteen years ago I was convinced by a man named Isaac that the witches killed my parents. I joined them, meanwhile my brother joined the circle and was killed by a demon. I came back for the funeral and joined in my brother's place. They barely trusted me, but at the time I was planning to kill them. Then I discovered the Balcoin bloodline, that it lived on in Cassie. I had feelings for her, so I bought time when I could. Then I saved Cassie when Isaac tried to kill her. After that I left the hunters and turned sides. I cared about Cassie, and began a not so subtle competition with Adam for her. Then they awakened the curse, quote un quote, and everything went weird. But one thing never changed."

"What was that?" I asked.

"You determination. You said that there was no elixir that could make you forget your love for her. It was the truth. You two were meant to be. After that I began to let Faye in. I wasn't gonna be like you and let a good thing go by. No offense."

"None taken. You're right. I had everything and I let it through my fingers. I nearly lost her."

"You didn't." Brent clapped me on the shoulder. "Now I know that since I haven't been here I don't have much right to say this, but hell, she's my sister. I guess this is the pat where I say if you ever hurt her I'll skin you alive and leave your body for the demons."

"You know I think I'm gonna like you Brent. We agree on one thing. Cassie. I'll never hurt her. I'm actually planning to propose after graduation next week."

"Congrats man. Well, let's crack open a beer. The girls are out and this is guys night in. they'd kill us if we went out on the town tonight." Jake grinned. He was so like Faye it was scary.

"That they would man. That they would.


	3. Chapter 3 Binding

Don't own it, if I did, I wouldn't have discontinued it. So, read and please review. THe comments are immeasurably helpful

* * *

Hours later the six teens stood in the circle around the fire. Cassie had memorized what needed to be said.

"Fire, Earth, Metal, Air, Water and Blood. By these elements, we bind the circle, and follow in the steps of our ancestors; who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness. When evil assails us, when fear weakens us, when descent threatens us, in the circle we will find our power. We come to this place alone, but leave bound as one. With this oath, our journey begins together. Do you accept the circle?" Diana had said this lat time, but now it was my task.

All: I accept. It was done. Then the other Blackwells stepped towards the fires.

"We, the six children of Balcoin stand before the new moon to join our goal as one. Each of us has lost, and each will gain. I Lilah Churchill Blackwell, present the eldest. Cassie Blake Blackwell, step forward." I did. "Adam Conant, soulmate of the Eldest, join our circle with your love." I was glad to have his hand in mine again. "These two come before the Balcoin line to create the Balcoin Circle. They will lead us in times of dark and light. Do you accept the leadership?" She looked at us.

"We accept." They five of them clasped hands with the two of us. We were linked by blood and bind. This time no one would break it."

Next Day

MelPov

I was so tired. My dreams were plagued by Louis. Were they right? I thought love was a joke after Nick. He was so amazing. What started out as sex had turned into something great. I'd really thought he was it. But what was this I felt now? I barely knew this guy. Uhh, time for work. Adam would probably be late with Cassie. Seeing what they had, maybe I should give Louis a chance.

At the boathouse…

The door jingled, revealing a scraggly teen, not even out of Junior high.

"Hey, Melissa right?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Louis, right?"

"Last time I checked. Hey, I was wondering, wanna catch a movie? Maybe show me around town?" Oh Gods, did he just ask me out? Oh yay.

"Um, sure? I mean, yeah, I'd like that. My shift ends at three. But we should make it a double date."

"Why?"

"It's not that I wouldn't wanna spend time with you, but with the circle bound I have no solo magic. Only you six do. And I'd rather not be without it often."

"How about Diana and Grant?"

"Good idea. That gives us two of each group." Getting better. Less nerves.

"See you at six?"

"Got it. I'll cal Di." V

"Great." Louis went to sit at a table and look out the window.

"Diana?"

"Hey Mel, what's up?"

"Would you mind coming with me and Louis on a double date? The circle's bound again, and I don't really wanna do this solo."

"Well, you two work fast."

"He asked me out."

"Okay, I'm there. Grant wants to meet you guys anyway. But for who you really are."

"Sounds great. Six thirty at the theatre?"

"I'm there. Thanks Melissa." I got back to work. This would be a crazy day. Oh shit.

"Hey Louis, does Cassie know you're here?"

"They weren't up yet" Great.

"I'll call." The phone rang a few times.

"What is it?" Adam answered. Well, they're practically hitched already.

"Just thought I'd let you know Louis is here."

Work went fine. Louis gave me a hug and went back to Cassie's. I had spent the night at Faye's, while she spent it at Jake's.

Movie… Grantpov

Okay, I'm a basket case. The night my girlfriend told me about magic I proposed. Now I'm going to meet her little brother and best friend. Both are witches. Nothing to be nervous about. Just a little freaked.

"Grant, you remember Melissa. Of course now I guess I can really introduce her as my circle sister Melissa. Best friend since junior high. And this is Louis. I don't know him much better than you do."

"SO this whole magic thing is for real?"

"Totally. Diana, I believe there was one subtle trick we mastered." They glanced at my car, which suddenly turned on and went to Di's favorite station. I smiled.

"Well, sounds like this is an interesting place. SO Louis, you new too?"

"Yeah, little prophecy/daddy thing going on. Came to be with our sisters. After Marcus and Lilah found Brent and I we came here. That was two days ago."

"Wow, I have spent more time here than you. SO, what's the flick?"

"No idea. Mel?"

"How about, oh, Diana, Catching Fire's out!"

"Omg, definitely. Susanne Collins is amazing."  
"Let's go."

Cpov

"Well, Melissa and Louis are out on their date, Faye and Jake are busy, your siblings have nothing to do, so they're just watching tv downstairs. This means we have all night." I smiled.  
"You know, we never spent a night just talking. I know who you are, but what about who you were before all this?" He smiled back.

"Well, the first thing I remember is living with my mom. She always took care of me, we were happy. Then Grandma invited me to live with her. I was almost here when I got a flat. I called mom. We were on the phone when she died. It was horrible."

"Did you have friends at your old school?"

"Just one. Jenny Mallory. She and her guy Damon Jhons were usually around. I haven't talked to her in a while."

"It's still early." He held out the phone.

"Okay." I dialed Jenny.

"Hello?"

"Jen?"  
"Cas? Oh my God! Why haven't you called?" Her voice went high pitched.

"It's been crazy. Sorry."

"So, you said you'd be back months ago. What's up?"

"Well, I'm not leaving yet. I might just stay here. It's pretty nice."

"Is there a pretty nice boy to go with your pretty nice place?"

"You have no idea."

"Sounds great. Okay. As long as you're happy. We'll visit soon."

"How are you and Damon?"  
"We're doing great. Junior year sucks without you though."

"I so wouldn't survive if it wasn't for my friends. Check it though, my dad was alive. He died in an accident like recently."

"Wha? Girl, you trippin?"

"I wish at times. Not the weirdest thing. My dad was an ass. He had five other freaking children."

"Five?"

"Five. Now I live with four of my five siblings. The other one lives with the guy she thought was her dad. Totes not though."

"Rough. So tell me more about this guy."

"He's my sister's ex of three years, Adam Conant."

"Sister's ex?"

"She dumped him, not the other way around."

"Okay, more okay."

"I know. It took me a while to get used to the idea of dating him, it being okay to date him."

"Sure did." Adam kissed my neck. "Mmm."

"He's there isn't he?" Jenny laughed.

"Yeah. He usually spends the night here. After my grandma died he's been taking care of me."

"Super sweet."

"He is. We had a rough time, but got through it."

"I wanna talk to him."

"Adam?"

"Sure."

Apov

Hello Jenny"

"You're Adam?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna say this once. Hurt her and you die. We clear?"

"Crystal." I grinned. "And you're not the first. Our friend Faye, our friend Melissa, our other friend Jake, her sister Diana, and her brother Brent all said the same." I shuddered, remembering the day I had gone to Diana to tell her about Cassie and I.

"_Hey Di, I gotta tell you something." I joined her and Melissa at their booth. _

"_What's up?" She hesitated. _

"_Cassie and I got together." She smiled. She really was happy. I breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Good. Now, just to make this clear, you're my oldest friend, but Cassie is like a sister and currently one of the most important people in my life. So don't screw this up by mourning our relationship anymore. She needs you. Jake is still in the background here. He won't hesitate if you lose her. Just like her dad didn't when yours didn't snap at his chance to get Amelia." I'd never seen that glow in her eyes. Normally it was a deep shimmer, loving and caring. This was protective and fierce._

"_Not a chance. We had a great run. And it meant more than I can say. But both of us have different paths."_

"_Good. Now get back to work." The went back to talking. _

"_Oh yeah and Adam?" Melissa called. I returned._

"_There's two of us. What can two of us do that one can't?" Her eyes, already piercing, became stone. _

"_And Faye and Jake will help too. So be careful." I went back to serving drinks._

"Well, consider yourself sufficiently warned. So, you aren't mourning over old girlfriends?"

"Jenny!" Cassie exclaimed. I realized the phone was on high volume That, and, our senses were a little sharper than normal.

"What, I'm just looking out for you. You're like a sister."

"Please don't. The last girl to say that ended up being my sister and I do not need anymore siblings."

"You have nothing to worry about. Cassie means the world to me." I said.

"Well I'll let you get back each other. Later girl." The line went dead. Cassie told me more of her story. I learned she loved blue irises, chocolate cake, and wolves. Then I told her all about growing up here.


	4. Chapter 4

Don''t owwn it, so read and review. Later

* * *

Faye's PoV

"So what do you think of everything?" I asked Jake. We were sprawled on his bed, him looking down at me.

"Mostly I'm happy, but ashamed. Adam and Cassie gambled it all or nothing to save my life. She was right. Curse or no curse I would have died. Now I'm happy that they're back, but ashamed in the part I played in nearly splitting them forever." His eyes were shimmering.

"Shh. Don't say that. You did, but you were dying. Not only were they concerned for the circle, but you. You're their friend. You told me that it was Adam who stopped Cassie from killing you. Would he have done that if he still hated you?"

"No."

"You're a friend. You proved that to him when you saved Cassie. Now, quit being a crystal skull and lighten up."

"Who knew you had this side? Not one comment or snipe, but rather charming and endearing Faye Chamberlain."

"Don't let it get out."

"Promise. Hey, I'm sorry I acted like that before. You really did mean a lot to me." Suddenly I was caught in a mind sweep. I saw Jake's reactions t me two years ago. Hey were so strong, want, need, anger, then affection and love.

"Who knew you had that side? All warm and fuzzy." I cooed.

"Don't let it get out." He said, eyes darkening.

"You might have t find an effective way to shut me up." I grinned. His lips captured my own. "This might work."

GPoV: Abandoned House.

I was surrounded by nine strange witches, all related to my Di by blood or bond. Needless to say I was nervous.

"Well, here's everyone. This is Adam Conant." We shook hands. Something gleamed in his eyes. Protectiveness. "His soulmate, my sister, and our circle leader, Cassie Blake." She was a bit calmer than her bf, but still fierce. "Melissa Glaser, who you've met." She was much nicer. "Her current guy Louis, have yet to see where that heads, but probable soumates." Louis, like the others, had slight hesitation but curiosity in his eyes. "Faye Chamberlain and her boyfriend-"

"Soulmate." Corrected Jake. They smiled.

"Okay, soulmate, mixed feelings on that one, Jake Armstrong, brother of our old friend Nick Armstrong. He was with us before he died. Killed by a demon. Jake took his place in the Circle. Then we have the other siblings: Brent Maxwell, and Lilah and Marcus Churchill, twins. Guys, this is Grant Marks, my fiancée. Some of you have met him, but now it's official."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Most nodded.

"We've heard a lot about you. We're glad she has you." Cassie stepped forth. "Most of us here have our soulmates, but it really is rare. And now I can finally stop feeling guilty over taking Adam from her. They really were adorable." Cassie smirked.

"Joined at the hip." Remarked Faye.

"Power couple of Chance Harbor." Laughed Melissa.

"Till death do us part." Jake grinned.

"More like till Cassie do them part." Faye said.  
"Guys!" Diana groaned, blushing.

"It's true." Faye shrugged.

"Okay, you're right. But all of you noticed Adam and Cassie had something Besides Jake I was the last to figure it out."

"That's because I was to busy trying to kill her, then trying to get her for myself to care about what she had with him, or to notice the girl of my dreams." Jake hung his head. The girls, except for Lilah, exchanged a glance before slapping him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jake asked, rubbing his neck.

"Being a moody ass. Yo got me, Adam got Cassie, and Di got Grant, so stop berating yourself."

"Careful love, I think you're letting out little secret show." Faye blushed before kissing Jake passionately.

"And yours is slipping onto your sleeve." I looked around. There were a few confused glances from the new siblings, and Diana, but the others friends just rolled their eyes.

"It's Faye and Jake. Don't try to understand."

"Okay, the last time I saw Faye and Jake, she was about to jump of a bridge and Jake as still jealous as hell."

"Yea, it's been three months, Di. Sorry." Faye looked at her friend.

"There's the Faye I know. Now, guys, I think my siblings and I need to talk."

"Adam as well. He's one of us in all but blood." Lilah said.

"What about Grant and Mel? They have soulmates in your crew too." Jake said.

"Sorry, but the spell we did last night granted them leadership of the Balcoin Circle. So he'll be here. Maybe for other meetings, but right now there's some things that are personal." Lilah said, steel in her voice.

"Come on. We've got school tomorrow. And I've got homework." Mel stood, grabbing her bag. "I'll cover for you at the boathouse.

"See you later." Louis placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye." Faye rolled her eyes as the trip left. I followed.

"I'll check out the library. Love you." With a kiss to Di and a wave to the remaining teens I left.

Apov.

"So, what's up?"

"We need to discuss the prophecy."

_Sisters three and brothers same_

_Six who bear the Balcoin name_

_The eldest, at her side shall stand,_

_Her starry fate, her destined man_

_Four who are bound as one_

_With two daughters of a Balcoin son_

_With their flesh and blood will face_

_The blackest foes of time and space._

Popped into my head.

"I think the more pressing questions are these: what exactly are the extent of our powers?"

"I excel in runes and cants." Lilah said.

"Healing and shields." Louis added.

"Curses and hexes." Brent chimed.

"Weather." Marcus said softly.

"Unity and light charms, lumokinesis, aura sight, protection wards." Adam and I gaped.

"I needed a break from Chance Harbor, not magic completely. I studied a bit." Diana blushed.

"Memory and fire spells, telepathy, umbrakinesis, telekinesis, and clairvoyance."

"Umbrakinesis?" Louis asked, confused.

"Manipulation of darkness."

"We kind of compliment each other. She gets the shadows, I get the light and we keep the other in balance."

"Same here." Brent said.

"I get the healing, he gets the cursing." Louis chuckled.

"Meanwhile while my brother starts a monsoon I have to stop it." I looked at Diana. We burst out laughing. Everyone stared, then Adam understood and laughed with us.

"Oh, it's not that we don't believe you, it's just a memory of something that happened the day I learned I was a witch. Faye got a little drunk on being able to do 'real magic.' She started a monsoon and Diana couldn't stop it. Then I, Ms. major-freaker-mode-refuses-to-think-about-magic, just said stop and it went away."  
"Boy were we freaked. I mean, we'd been practicing for months. Then she just waltzes up the deck and stops a near hurricane." Diana smiled wistfully.

"We still had Nick then." Adam sighed.

"What exactly happened?" Lilah said. Though Brent was oldest, I could see she was the authority figure in the quartet.

"It was shortly after we bound the circle when Zachary Larsen attacked us, claiming Cassie's mom had done something worse than death the his girlfriend. We did some research later, found Heather with a paralytic rune on her arm. We thought it had just been a curse of motion so we undid it. But it was a suppression. There as a demon inside her. We fought it, and thought the demon was gone. Heather was dead, but her soul was free. Then the demon came back and possessed Melissa, then Nick. Nick drowned himself to kill the demon. After that Jake came back. Faye was furious. They'd had a bad relationship prior. Turned out he was a witch hunter, but he had a crush on Cassie. It kind of caused problems in the whole destroy us plan. He changed sides. Then the whole Cassie/Jake/Adam got started. Mega drama."

"And then Dad came back and started destroying our lives. He killed Gran, split Adam and I, threatened parents, then dropped the bomb that Diana was his." Cassie glared out the window.

"Then I found out the guy I thought was my dad, Charles Meade, killed Amelia Blake, Cassie's Mom. He wanted her here so that he and Faye's mom could steal back their powers." Diana said darkly.

"And then something happened and Dad broke the binding spell on our powers. It was bad. He wanted to join the Balcoin Circle and take over the world. Destroy the witch hunters then create a world where we didn't need to hide. Cassie activated my Balcoin powers so that I could help her fight Dad. We killed him and saved our circle. That's when I learned that the little anti-love elixir from Dad hadn't worked on her. There was no freakin way she didn't love him. When they were dying, I could see it. Her aura and Adam's. The circle was broken, but the bond of friendship still lingered. But Cassie and Adam, I've never seen something that strong."

"Thanks Di. For helping. You couldn't stand the darkness in your magic and fought it at every turn, but you still let me awaken it." I said, tears in my eyes. Diana smiled, wrapped her arms around me. We both cried for a few minutes. Adam's hand never left the small of my back.

"You said 'something' happened. What exactly?" Lilah asked. Oh shit. The exact question we didn't want to answer.

"Well, we can't say details right now, but here's what we can say. Dad joined powers that were never supposed to be combined again. We're still working on finding ways to breaking them apart."

"Why no details?" Brent asked, getting riled.

"Because we barely know you. The three of us have been through some pretty rough shit together. We know we can trust each other. You four just showed up in my house after work one day and said 'hey sis.' Sorry." Adam said. Brent looked agitated.

"Freeze." Lilah glared. "They're perfectly right. We've been here what, three days? Just because we're related doesn't mean we're friendly. Look at Dad. That turned out brilliant. Now, whatever happened, happened. We can't expect them to just tell us everything. They'll tell us eventually. So, Diana, you didn't know you weren't Charles' kid?"

"Not at all. You?"

"First Dad got my ma pregnant then took off before I was born." Brent replied.

"We're twins, and Dad stayed until we were like eight." Lilah said.

"But he disappeared for a "business" trip when we were babies." Marcus finished. "That's when Mom got knocked up." Louis added. "When I was seven he stayed for a year. With me and Brent for a bit. We knew we were siblings, but our moms never really talked about him much."

"Mom was dating him through the later part of Highschool. Shortly after I was born there was a fire that killed Adam's mom, Diana's, Faye's Dad, Melissa's, and both of Nick Jake's parents. We thought Dad was dead there too, but he survived. I lived with Mom until last year then came here. Dad found us and lived out the rest of his life raising hell."

"Thanks for killing him. He was behind our mother's "accident" when she died of a car crash."

"Then our 'rents crashed ma's private jet off the coast. No survivors."

"And your circles?" Diana asked.

"We left them at home. They're bound, but four of them is enough. They don't have the bad luck Chance Harbor does. So we're here. But they can come at a moment's notice." Brent said.

""Okay. We might need to call them. But first, why is Adam in the circle? A circle is six." Diana asked.

"I can explain that. It's the Legend of the Balcoin Throne." Lilah flipped through her book. "Francis Balcoin was the first King of Witches, and one of the founders of witch craft. He and his wife sat upon the Balcoin Throne. When he died he gave that prophecy, and another." She recited:

_As I now lay me down to rest,_

_I speak of those who will come_

_Trial by fire, by stormy test_

_A new circle is begun._

_They will sit upon the throne_

_Which now I leave to my kin,_

_The eldest and her starry fate_

_The Queen and King of Rynn,_

_The first clue I shall leave_

_In the land where Eldest born_

_Will join with her kinfolk_

_Where a friend they still mourn._

"Okay, mega questions. What is Rynn?" I asked.

"It was the original land of witches. Dad wasn't kidding when he said a world where hiding wasn't necessary. But it isn't this world. There is another dimension where witchcraft isn't freakish or persecuted. And in the Black Ridge Castle on Rynn there sits the Balcoin Throne. Only the destined pair can sit upon it and return magic to its true power. That's when the circles were begun, when groups began to come to Earth searching for the pair. I think we need to get you two back to Rynn."  
"Wait a minute. You're saying not only do I have to lead two circles, but I'm destined to be the queen of witches?"

"But you can't go yet. There's clues, and the first one is here, somewhere where you mourn a friend."  
"Nick's grave site. It's gotta be."

"We'll go tomorrow, at first light of morning." Adam decided.

"Agreed." It was decided. Apparently I had some big destiny, so I better get started.


	5. Chapter 5 Future

Okay, to continuing readers, made a mistake I chapter one. It's important to the storyline, of this and later chapters that they graduate now. So I went back and changed the three months since Di left to two-ish years since they were almost done with sophomore year in the series. Sorry for confusion. I was reading over this chapter when I realized they were sixteen and graduating. Lots of probs. Read and review, it's helpful.

Don't own it,

* * *

CpoV

Time to graduate. We'd checked out the gravesite and found nothing. Oh yeah, and the Vice Principle declared me for the speech. Oh joy.

"I'll be first to admit that I haven't been here long. But I've loved every minute. My friends are the best, and have been an immeasurable help. Most of you knew my grandmother, Jane Blake. After my mom died she was there. When she died, my friends were. Wherever we go from here, we'll find strength in each other. This school has been the best. Remember, our journey is just beginning. We've gone though a lot, believe me, I know, but it's just begun." I wasn't just talking about school. I could see that they knew. "My mom used to tell me about destiny. I thought she just meant crystal balls and tea leaves. But she meant just more. She meant the way people effect each other every day. And I love the course my life has taken so far. I hope it keeps going this good. This place isn't New York. Or Chicago or Boston. Most of us have had our families live here for generations. And may very well continue to do so. And I can promise one thing. The memories I have from here will be told to my children as stories of joy. I hoe everyone can say the same. Thank you." There were cheers and hollers around the room. Six people were especially enthusiastic, standing as they cheered. I expected five of them, Faye, Jake, Melissa, Diana, and Adam. But Adam's father, Ethan, surprised me. Then again, he probably guessed that when I had thrown in the comment about destiny, I had been talking about Adam and I, Ethan and my mom. That I was telling him that I was ready for what fate had written for us. I took my seat next to Adam.

"A truly inspirational speech by our own Cassie Blake. Thank you very much. I was a friend of your mother, and your grandmother. They would be proud of you. I'm standing not only as a principle, but a mother. My daughter is here today. And I am proud of her and the people, staff, students, and others, who helped her. Congraduation to our seniors. Good luck." The girls and I stood, preparing to go to Faye's for pre-dance prep.

"That was a beautiful speech. It takes a subtle hand to say that much in a short speech. I wish Amelia could be here to see her girl graduate." Ethan clapped Adam on the back before embracing me.

"I wish she was to, but if she was still here I wouldn't have come back. And I'm not sure I'd trade it."

"I know. Like you said, everything effects everything else." Ethan smiled. His eyes were unusually bright, not a trace of the usual alcohol induced haze.

"Exactly." He hugged me again before giving me a gentle smile. I turned to follow the girls.

DiPoV

"So, ready for the ball, princess." I was in my blue, strapless, cut dress while Faye did Cassie's hair. She and Melissa had an idea. They focused on the style from the book, picturing Cassie. Suddenly her wavy hair was near white, witch purple streaks through the edges. Slight curves became tighter curls. Her hair had grown over two years, reaching nearly to her waist.

"Well, I don't have the stepmom so nasty number one isn't here, and my prince is waiting, so I guess it's all right."

"Indeed. The four of us have our princes alright. Grant, Jake, Louis, and Adam." Faye smirked. Jake had told her of Adam's plans, and in turn she had told Diana and Melissa. How sweet. "Now, turn around so I can do your make-up." Faye pulled out several dark colors and began chattering away with Melissa. I sat back in my chair. Finally they were done.

APoV.

Jake, Grant, Brent and the others had all wished me luck. I pulled my car up to Faye's house, with Louis, Jake, and Grant behind me in our respective cars. Brent would drive the others. We stood by the cars waiting for our girls. Dawn Chamberlain opened the door in a smart looking black number, Charles Meade on her arm. I grit my teeth, wanting to kill him. After all, he'd killed Amelia.

"Well boys, have fun. But we're both watching." First came Melissa in a short black dress. Then Faye in a tight, backless dress that only reached her knees. Diana wore her blue strapless. I held my breath.

"And here comes the belle of the ball, Cassie Blake." Forget holding my breath, I couldn't let it out. She was angelic yet frightening. She wore a blue and black gown that cut diagonally at her shins, the highest edge about at her knee. Her hair had been let dow, the usually tight do now falling low. A thing black ribbon curled back, reaching to a feathered black rose. The ring in his back pocket grew heavy. She smiled slightly, her eyes bright. I joined her, taking her hand.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't clean up so bad yourself."  
"Come on, it's no limo, but it'll do." I held open her door.

"My charming prince."

CPov Dance

Lights and music were everywhere. Adam and I were dancing. They were doing something kind of like prom queen/king and we'd already voted.

"Everyone, if you'll gather round we have the vote." Sally Manson said. "Meet our Graduation King, Adam Conant!" Adam went up. "And his magnificent Queen, Cassie Blake!" I blushed, joining him.

"Congrads. Adam, do you have anything to say"

"Only that I'm glad Im up here with my girl. She's the best."

"Cassie?"

"Just happy with Adam. And I'm glad I spent the last three years here."

"Well, let's let our royals down for their royal dance." Adam took me back inhis arms. My tiara balanced well on my hair.

"Cassie, I have something for you." He pulled me aside. I heard the others follow. Okay, confused much? Then he bent down on one knee.

"Cassie, I know we haven't been back together for long, but I've never been more sure. Cassie Blake, will you marry me?" I was speechless. It was a ornate band of woven silver lines, like one of those old wreaths, but made from silver. There were six white diamonds and one larger onyx.

"It's beautiful. Of course I will." I held out my left hand. "I love you."

"I love you." We stood against the wall, foreheads pressed together.

"Okay, sorry, but you two can celebrate later. Right now we have to finish this dance, then head back to Faye's." Diana said.

"Why?"

"Bachelorette party." Faye walekd over, grabbing my hand. "Nice. And the trip down the home stretch begins." Melissa and Lilah came over to examine the ring.

"Okay, before you crazy women take her I'd like another dance or two with my fiance." We danced for another hour, the music lifting me.

"Cassie?" I voice asked. I turned, squealed.

"JENNY!?" She threw her arms around my neck. "Oh my god! Wha- How?"

"Adam. He knew I wanted to visit, so he arranged a little roadtrip for Damon and I." Her two best friends were standing there in the flesh.

"You're the best." I kissed Adam.

"Okay, knew he was flame, but did no expect a nova level hottie." Jen giggled, taking in Adam's signature 'do with his usual dark, moody eyes that glowed with joy.

"Puh-lease. Nova is like way lower. Try galactic."

"What the fuck are you two saying?" Faye asked.

"Old terminology, we've used them for years." I reached into my purse to hold up the pocket dictionary: _Trinian Rogue Lingo. _"Guys, this is Adam, who you met on the phone, Faye, Olymbitch Champion but we love her, her beau Jake, Grant, and Melissa. Then there's Diana, my sister, Grant's fiance, Louis, my brother, Melissa's boyfriend, and the other sibs, Brent, Marcus, and Lilah. Crew, this is Jenny and Damon, my oldest friends world wide. I cannot believe you made it here! I mean! I never expected this. Adam, love?"

"Yes?"

"A proposal, my old friends, anymore surprises?" I grinned.

"A couple waiting at your house, but they can wait till tomorrow." I laughed,slightly wary of his signature trouble look.

"Okay, gils, my house now. Guys, head to the old place." Faye said, grabbing my arm.

"Uhh, Faye? Old place, nada." I threw a glance that did not go unnoticed by Jenny.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just some old things that happened a couple years ago. We'll explain things later, but not exactly the place for orientation. Guys, go back to my house. Adam, please, no fires, and keep the boys sort of under control." I rolled my eyes. "I do not want to spend tomorrow fixing my bathroom, or the fireplace. Kay?"

"Yes ma'am." Brent hung his head slightly.

"Okay, get outta here. Adam, don't let Damon become a stranger. Maybe begin the explanation. Trust me, he won't freak."

"Wait a minute, we're just gonna tell them?" Faye asked.

"I don't see an alternative."

"I do. The usual push off and walk off. It's worked great." The old Faye was showing right now.

"Look. I have two sisters and three brothers by blood. But Jen and Damon have been my friends since I was in kindergarten. I know them better than anyone and I am telling you that we can trust them."

"You haven't seen them for three years Cassie."  
"Faye, don't push it." I gripped Adam's hand.

"Jake, get her back now. You know what could happen and Faye is seriously pushing her luck." Adam said darkly.

"Back off Conant. Worry about your own girl."

"THat's it." Diana took my other hand and stared at Jake and Faye. THey struggled to speak, their mouths sealed shut. She glared. We let the magic go, letting them speak again.

"Get this through your head. I know Jen better than you will ever know. I love you like a sister Faye, and you as brother Jake, but you are about to cross a line. Please, don't."

"Faye, stop it." Melissa said.

"Mel, we don't need another Blackwell. We trust, we tell, and people get hurt."

"Not everyone's a Blackwell. Jenny's been Cassie's friend for years."

"That's what Amelia said about John."

"Faye, this isn't just about you. Get over it. We could use a friend who's not directly affected by this. Someone on the outside."

"Tried that with Lee."

"He was affected. He was a voodoo doctor, first generation. Get over it."

"Look Faye, she might not know details, but this is something Jenny loves. You know I wouldn't let anything happen. Diana and killed our fucking father to save you guys. You think that didn't hurt? My father, Faye. I don't know what to tell you." Jenny stood dumbstruck over our argument. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Okay, enough of this. It's my party tonight. Let's go." Diana grabbed my and Jenny's arms, pulling us away. "I'm sorry about Faye. Things went a little crazy last time we trusted someone. But you seem nice." Diana glared out the window of her car. I saw her eyes go dark.

"Di, calm. Breathe. I've been at this way more than you. Breathe."

"What?"

"Focus. Let's just get to Faye's." The drive was in silence.

"Okay, I got the whiskey, tequila, beer, bottoms up." Faye passed around glasses. I got a beer and kicked back.

"So what's the big secret?"

"Jen, you know how you studied magic back in the Hills?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right, it does exist. My friends and I practice." Her eyes went wide.

"No kid? So you're witches?"

"Yeah. Faye, Jen here us a psychic, like Lucy."

"The hell?"

"Yeah."

"So you already knew about psychics, but gave is that kind of run to get you to believe in us?"

"It's different. I was under not a little bit of stress. And yeah, I knew about psychics, but only Jen."

"Not that she completely believed me. So, keep talking. What happened to your parents?"

"The man who raised me killed Amelia to get Cassie back to Chance Harbor, knowing her only living relative was her grandma Jane."

"Then Daddy dearest came back to 'protect' me. But he just wanted the power of his children united in the circle. We did a spell that we thought would help us fight the witch hunters, a group of people who kill witches, but that's when he made his move. 'join me and we'll take over the world. No more hiding.' He said. That's when Diana and I joined forces using our combined power to kill him and save the others. Diana was on overload, Adam and I weren't talking, Melissa was still depressed, and dad was dead. We fell apart. Diana and Grant went cross country for a couple years, and things went on like that until recently. My siblings, including Lilah here," I indicated the girl, "showed up. I called Adam, and he came with a message from Diana. She came back and we started to fi things up."

"What happened between you and Adam?"

"That started when I first got here." Diana smiled at me.

"We'd just told her about magic. She freaked and ran, Adam chased after her. We were still together at the time. They had a moment, but both knew it couldn't happen again. They got closer, and I began to realize that Adam would always look at her and see something. Something that he didn't see in me. I left him, telling him to go after what he wanted."

"After weeks of trying to get them back together-"

"And failing-"

"Adam and I finally got together. Then after a bit more time we had our first night together. We left my house the next morning to find many dead crows on our lawn. Dad came running up telling me about the Blake/Conant curse. If a Blake and a Conant every consummated their love then the curse was activated and a member of their circle would die. We checked on the others, and everything was fine until I ran into Jake."

"Faye's guy?"  
"He'd had a crush on Cassie since he arrived. Drove me insane." Faye muttered.

"He was sweating, feverish, and definitely sick. Dad found a recipe in my mom's magic book to cure him. We spent most of the day gathering ingredients. Then he drops the bomb that the only ay to break the curse is to stop loving each other. We both swore that nothing could make us forget for long and took the potion. Jake survived, but our relationship didn't. Diana's message said that the curse had been faked. It wasn't real. She gave us a recipe for an antidote but we didn't need it. Knowing that gave Adam the courage to admit that the potion hadn't worked. I'd been hiding it for years, but neither of us had lost anything. So we got back together. Things are pretty much back to almost normal."

"Crazy. Now, pass me that whiskey. I need a shot. And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Now, I want the low down on everything here."

"After drinks. Di's getting hitched. Celebration!"

"I have some devil's spirit left." Melissa said. We looked, stricken.

"Gotcha!"

"You bitch." Faye rolled her eyes. "Never do that again. Talk about a freaker. Don't joke like that. I thought you'd been spending time with Callum."

"That guy? Do I have a suicide wish? He tried to kill us. Besides, he's marked." Melissa grinned. Phew. Did not need a repeat of that.


	6. Chapter 6 Demons

**_Sorry for the late updates. Quick note: I will be going on a family trip a few times over the summer. I will be gone this weekend, and again in a few weeks. TIme in between will largely be spent on preparing for the trips. I will try to update when I can. Please read and review, this story is getting lonely with no reviews._**

**_disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did it owuldn't have ended._**

3rd Person: 4:30 pm.

Nine people stood in the abandoned house outside Chance Harbor.

"So, Adam, have you dealt with that certain something yet?"

"You kidding? Without the full circle it's pretty much impossible to properly shatter that thing." Ethan Conant said. In recent months he'd been helping his son hone his abilities.

"You mean there's a way to return it to it's broken form?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. It was broken once. In our family's book it explains what happened." He held up a leather bound volume.

"So that's why I never found it." Adam said.

"Yep. Here you go. Check it out."  
"wait, I think it's time we told them what happened." Cassie looked at her remaining siblings.

"You're right." Adam said.

"Our families each had a crystal, something to magnify our own magic. What we didn't know was that each crystal was a shard of the crystal skull." Cassie started. "It's a token of immense destructive power. Dad wanted to bind our circle around it, forcing us all in to the darkness. Repairing the skull was what broke the original binding. We gave the skull to Adam to keep it safe."

"And now we have to break it again. It will take the six families with a mirror spell." Ethan said.

"A what?" Jake asked.

"God I hate being the only parent not trying to destroy you guys. The crystals magnify the power already in you six. You need to reflect the true power within your bloodline. Each is tied to something, one of the six elements. You have to find it within you. We should do it tonight. Only in shadows it truth revealed."

"I have the spell here." Adam held up the page in his book. We have to light six candles with a symbol of each of our elements. Then we have to call on our past ancestry to break the bonds of darkness or something."

"You're learning. Now, I'll get things ready for the spell. Cassie, Diana, Adam, take the other kids and work on using the Balcoin powers. Keep it simple. You can do it. See you at eleven." Ethan went upstairs.

Lpov

"Okay, according to this we can sit here." We sat beneath our father's symbol, the one he used for dark magic. "Now magic is only as dark as the user, so we just channel the energy and use our good emotions to channel it and our negative emotions to strengthen it. What's our goal?" I looked at them. My twin brother, Louis, goof ball, Brent, muscle, Diana, angelic warrior, Cassie, and dark eyed but affectionate, protective Adam. Such a lucky girl my sister is.

"I think we need to scan the area for demons." Cassie said. "Safety has been the last thing on our mind for months and we really need to check up. The school's going weird, the weather's dark. Sound good?"

"So we reach out and try to sense anything demonic?"

"Exactly. The skull's been intact for three years. Something's gonna show." Cassie sat with her hands held tight by Diana and Adam. I felt a slight bit of jealousy at their easy comradeship. Even Brent and Louis didn't act like that. Not even Marcus and I. Then I felt Cassie's power. Oh my god. She was scary. How is this possible? Even my power paled. Then Diana and Adam joined her. Marcus, Brent, and Louis focused. Once the energy was ready I cleared my throat.

"By space, by time, by day, by night, we are dark and we are light." We repeated the phrase. Cassie was right. Something was definitely here. We honed our vision. A demon for sure.

"Try to get a visual." Essence-Cassie pointed her palm at the shadowy form. It was possessing a young girl of about ten. It was hard to be certain, but it was probably coming our way. It was already not too far.

"Okay, draw back. We need to get this thing soon. We have a few hours until we destroy the skull. Until then it's like a beacon."

"You're right."  
"Wait, time passes weird in trances. I spent five minutes under once but it was really like a couple hours." I shuddered.

"She's telling the truth. She slept forever. Luckily mom was working so she didn't know. Someone check a watch." We left the trance to see that three hours had passed. It was a quarter till eight.

"Cassie what do we do? It's been three hours, who knows how close it is now?" I asked, glancing around. I'd faced hunters. With Balcoin power it wasn't hard to beat them. Demons were a whole other realm of bad. They had real power that was pure destruction.

Brent and Louis hadn't faced them either. But these three had.

"Okay, let's see. Diana. Call Melissa and gather the circle. Brent, Louis, Marcus, get Ethan and protect him. Adam, Marcus, Lilah, come with me. I can't guarantee anything, but I have a strong feeling about where to go." Cassie stood. I could see the air of leadership. Fate was right. Cassie was the intended queen. Only the heir would have such natural control. Diana was flicking her phone like lightening. Brent and Louis were grabbing their jackets. Adam and Cassie were talking low.

"I have a strange feeling that it's near where we found the lethe root." Adam stared.

"Lethe root? Why? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know. I just think that's the place. Di-" She looked over. "Tell Jake to find us where we found Lethe root. He'll know the place. Or at least the vicinity. You can find us from there. Go." We went outside. Cassie traipsed towards a n old stable. "This was my father's land. Now it's mine. I built a stable here two years ago. Grab a horse, each of you." We mounted, began the journey.

Cpov.

It was foggy and depressing in the shadows of the woods. I was frightened to be back here. I had no good memories of this part of the forest. Diana's grandmother burying me alive, nearly killing Jake, erasing my relationships, yeah, cupcakes and crumpets all round.

"We're almost there." Adam called to me.

"What is lethe root?"

"It's an herb that alters memories. The key ingredient in erasing an emotion like the feelings between Adam and I. Not that it worked. But there really is nothing cheerful about this place. Stop." I gritted my teeth. We're here. Either the demon is here or really close. This is where we have to be."

"We're here." Jake and Diana walked in with everyone else. Brent, Louis, and Marcus weren't there, obviously. They were busy protecting Ethan.

"Good, you're here." An eerily familiar voice said. I whirled. Jake froze.

"You." Lucy Gibbons faced us.

"Yes. Hello Cassie. And you two Jake. Are you two finally an item? You seemed so close when last we met." She smiled. But her eyes were black, veins showing like wildfires.

"She's possessed. It's her." I glared.

"Only now I have more power than you know." Red energy snaked around my neck. I struggled to breathe.

"Cassie!" Adam choked out.

"Cassie, do you remember the spell?" Diana said, trying to block out her own snake of evil.

"The amulet is gone!"  
"It was just a channel. Say it Cassie!" I tried to remember the medallion spell. "Ignes Dissipare Et Vallum." The snake of scarlet power caught flames, releasing all it had captured.

"Not this time." Lucy recoiled, choosing a more direct method of attack.

"Chance Harbor Circle, get ready. Siblings, flank her." Cassie held up her hand. "Diana, do remember the spell in my mom's Book?"  
"Barely. Not all of it."  
"We need time. Begone, for now." We chanted, trying to push her back.

"What the hell? We should have been able to kill that bitch." Faye said.

"Faye, demon, possession. Without John's powers we've never fully vanquished one before."

"But with Nick-"  
"He killed himself and it still came back for more. John did that too. There might be something in the Books, but for now we need to regroup. Jake, the symbol you burned in the ground outside, that never faded, right?"  
"It's a mark, it's still there. Why?"

"Marks are centers of emotion, the hunter's desire to kill witches. That joint need will call a demon. With the two combined we can summon Lucy there. With the spell we can get rid of her."  
"What about Lucy herself, her body?"

"I won't stop myself. According to some info Jake got she was killed anyways after our last encounter. I warned her that if she ever came after us again I would kill her. That was the first time I gave way to dark magic, for real. Nearly didn't spare her life. Let's head back to the house."

"You know we could renovate that place and live there. We're done with highschool now. The Blackwell kids deserve a place anyways."  
"We're fine wherever." Lilah said.

"We should still pick up. It's technically mine anyways, according to the lawyer who came when they found Dad's body."

"You know what I noticed? We call him so many things. Blackwell, John, Dad, it changes so often." Diana pointed.

"Maybe it's the aspects we think of him in day to day. Leaving the house to Cassie was kind, in his own way, so subconsciously she called him something equally nice. We unconsciously talk about him depending on the light we think of him." Lilah said.

"Sounds legit. Let's go." We remounted and galloped the remaining miles to the house.

"I'm gonna head back to my house. There might be something there I can use. More candles or something."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna head home. See you tonight." Diana walked out, leaving us all staring.

"Something's up."

"She probably just has a weird feeling. Remember, her and Charles Meade didn't leave on perfect terms last time. Even if she's been back lately, it doesn't just get easier to find out the guy you thought was your dad killed your half-sister's mom." Faye said. We gaped.

"What? Oh shut it." Faye said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Lilah and I are gonna hit the books. Mel, check in with Louis, see how Ethan's doing. If something happens to him we're screwed." I flipped through the books, looking for the spell. Ugh, annoying.

"Adam, I found it." He got up to look when his phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Grant, what's up? We'll be right over." He hung up. "Something's really wrong. I could hear Diana crying, but it's bad. Get everyone." I grabbed up my phone.

"Louis says everything's okay. Ethan's ready for the spell, but we have exactly two hours."

"Tell them to head to the Meade house. Something happened."

"What?"

"Not sure. Whatever it is has Diana in hysterics and Grant totally freaked."

"Then let's go." Melissa turned back to the phone and began rattling off instructions.

"Diana? Grant?" The house was trashed.

"In here." Grant called. Diana was huddled in the corner.

"Diana? Oh my god what happened?" Faye asked.

"Cassie? Is that you? Where are you Cassie?" Diana asked.

"She asked the same thing when I tried to talk to her. She needs Cassie."

"I'm right here." I pushed past the others, wrapping my arms around distraught sister. "Shh, it's going to be okay. It's me. You're safe. What happened?" She lifted one shaking arm, pointed towards the kitchen.

"Faye, Jake, go check." They walked around the precariously piled mess.

"Holy mother of all." Faye said.

"What the hell happened?"  
"It's Charles."

"What?"  
"Oh my god." Jake was freaking.

APOV.

I followed them to the kitchen. Charles Meade's body was nearly ripped apart on the floor. Diana's father in all but blood was dead.


	7. Chapter 7 Circles

**_Again, I have family vacations coming. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Read and review, you know the drill. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don;t own this series._**

CpoV

We were all gathered outside the abandoned house. Ethan had lit several incense and candles around us. The Chance Harbor circle sat with clasped hands around the crystal skull. The Balcoins sung in latin behind us. Melissa began the spell.

"I am Melissa, the voice of the earth and all her strength, the Earth is within me, and around me, this stone will bring forth the power in me."

"I am Jake, the voice of the air and all his truth, the air is within me and around me, this stone will bring forth the power in me."

"I am Diana, the voice of the fire and all her courage, the fire is within me and around me, this stone will bring forth the power in me."

"I am Adam, the voice of the water and all his sacrifice, the water is within me and around me, this stone will bring forth the power in me."

"I am Faye, the voice of metal and all her will, the metal is within me and around me, this stone will bring forth the power in me."  
"I am Cassie, the voice of blood and all her passion, the blood is within me and around me, this stone will bring forth the power in me."

"_Together we break this single stone, _

_To six of us, its power bring,_

_To increase our power as a witch alone_

_In service the king and queen._

_The crystal skull to never again_

_Be whole to destroy this link_

_The Crystal skull to never again_

_Influence how others think."_

Our powers flowed around us, separate and whole in a way they had never before done. It was amazing as six pillars of energy drifted upwards.

"_Mary, Corina, Ella, Jane, Amelia, I call to you."_ I named my ancestors.

"_Olivia, Isla, Leanne, Anna, Dawn, I call to you."_ Faye intoned.

_"Charles, James, Leo, James, Ethan, I call to you." _Adam said.

_"Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Harriet, Elizabeth, I call to you." _DIana recited.

_"Wyatt, Edward, Nicholas, Royce, Richard, I call to you." _Jake called.

_"Hilary, Constance, Lilah, Mary Lynette, Sophie Anne, I call to you." _With Melissa's lasst words the pilars collided with the skull. Once more we began to chant.

_"together we break this single stone_

_To six of us it's power bring_

_To increase out power as a witch alone_

_In service of the queen and king_

_The crystal skull to never again_

_Be whole to destroy this link_

_The crystal skull to never again_

_Influence how others think. _We fell back. In each of our hands sat a small crystal. And another brand. Within my Balcoin crest rested a black skull with crakc along the surface. But instead of a burn mark like the crest, it was a tattoo. It hurt.

"Place your hands in the water, it'll soothe the pain. You've rebound the skull to your circle, so its a bit of a sting." Ethan wrapped our hands in soaked cloths.

"Okay, now's the time. We have the spell to summon the demon. Lilah, this is our turn."

"We're ready. You guys channel your power to one of us through the crystals." Melissa stood behind Louis with one hand on his shoulder. Faye and Jake stood in between Brent, Marcus, and Lilah. Diana, Adam, and I stood alone with a crystal on our outstretched, marked palms. Jenny was still visiting, and stood between me and Diana, a psychic to help us focus on Lucy.

"Demon who posses a corporeal form.

Demon both foul and dark of storm

Come to us, come at last,

Come to us and make it fast.

We of Balcoin blood call you near

The crystal skull calls you near." Lucy's body appeared in a flurry of red light.

"So, the Balcoin line admits its darkened nature. Summoning demons. But you children, of Chance Harbor, what are your ties to darkness? Fools. Black magic is not for you. Only the Balcoin line can truly use it."  
"Well you see Lucy, my soulmate is in the circle." Melissa said.

"Same here, well, she's also my fiancé. Why wouldn't I help her?" Adam grinned.

"Don't we have something to do here?" Faye said.

"You speak of the deal, do you not?" Lucy asked, the erie smile still plastered across her face.

"What deal?"  
"The Balcoin deal, the one every generation has made with my tribe. For a large portion of power in return we give assistance to Balcoin sorcerers."

"Whatever. Let's just get to work." Faye said.

"Easy girl. But she's right. Lilah, would you like to?"

"Yes sister. Demon, what is your name?"

"Brazul, of the Anak tribe."

"Demon who cares but naught for greed," Lilah began..

"Demon born of Anak seed," Brent cast.

"Creature of the night, of evil breath," Marcus joined

"With purpose naught but spreading death," I said.

"Begone, return to the depths of hell," Diana commanded.

"By the power of this spell." Adam continued.

"By Balcoin blood and Balcoin power,"

"On this night, in this hour."

"Brazul begone and never return"  
"Forever in hell, may you burn." The last four lines we spoke as one. The Louis said the final words that would seal the spell.

"With harm to none, so may it be done, and blessed be." Lucy's body wriggled and writhed as a black shimmer rose from her. Her body fell, lifeless. Brazul screamed in anger, howling for revenge. I fell to the ground, vision fading.

I blinked, opening my eyes to a slightly dim room.

"Hey," Diana said. Jenny and Damon stood off to the side while the Chance Harbor circle all surrounded my bed. I could see I was in my room. It was morning.

"What happened?" I sat up, feel back. "My head feels like crap."

"After we vanquished Brazul you passed out. How do you feel?" Adam asked.

"Like shit, as I said. What time is it?"

"That's the freaky part. Both you and Adam passed out. You've been asleep for three days." Diana said, leaning back as I jumped up.

"Where is he?"  
"Ethan's looking after him in Jane's old room. Ethan hasn't slept a wink the whole time. Neither have most of us, actually. Its weird, we're not even tired. None of us." Diana shook her head. "Well except for Damon and Jenny. They slept last night. But evey witch/former witch here just blazed through on none."

"Really? Weird." I shook my head. "Bring me to Adam." I tried to remember what had happened while I was asleep. Jenny and Diana helped me up. I walked the short distance to where Ethan sat with a cool cloth on Adam's forehead.

"You're up!" Ethan jumped forward, holding me in a tight hug.

"Yeah, thankfully. How is he?" I asked, sitting by him.

"He ran a fever last night, but he seems better. Hopefully now that you're awake he'll be back soon."

"Back?" I frowned. He was right there.

"I think you guys spirit traveled. You weren't just asleep, it was deeper. And whenever someone's around Adam, there's a positive energy he has. Not that it was there the months you two were apart, but it's been stronger than ever recently. I can't feel anything. His body is here, but his spirit, no." I took his hand.  
"I'll give you two a minute." Ethan stood.

"Hey, I don't care if you guys don't feel tired, get some sleep." I said. Diana looked like her three day no sleep was finally getting to her. Faye and Jake left, saying they'd go to his place and come back later. Jenny remained.

"We'll stay." Her and Damon sat across the bed from me. I looked at Adam. Ethan was right. There was an aura of kindness, something that said that it would be okay, no matter how bad it was. I'd noticed it right away when I came. It wasn't there right then. He wasn't there. I stroked his face.

"Come back to me. I love you." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You two really are perfect, aren't you?" Jenny said, smiling.

"Thanks Jen. He was always there for me, since the day I came here. Faye wanted to tell me about magic, so she set my car on fire." Jenny looked at me weird.

"What the hell?"

"I know. But I couldn't stop it, couldn't control my powers I didn't know I had. Faye couldn't stop hers either. The door was stuck. Adam saved my life for the first time that day. The first time we felt the connection. The first time Diana felt jealous. Then when they told me about magic I ran. Adam chased me and tried to talk to me. We did a spell together. Apparently it was way more powerful than usual. Instead of levitating one drop of water, we raised hundreds. We sort of danced circles around each other for months while he was with Di. Ethan talked to her, and she broke up with him, knowing he loved me. I tried to get them back together, but failed. Dad came back, everything went weird. I don't know what I'd of done without Adam to help me. After we finally started dating, had sex, Dad told us about this creepy curse. If a Conant and a Blake ever consummated their love, one of their circle would die. We checked it out, but everyone was fine. Then I went to see Jake, he'd missed the meeting. He had a fever and was sweating. Dad took us to get ingredients for a potion that would save him. That evening Jake admitted to killing a friend of Grams' while he was a witch hunter. I got angry, lost control. I was going to kill him. Adam stopped me. After everything, all hatred he'd felt for Jake early on, the jealousy, Adam knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if I'd killed him. Later that night, Dad made the potion, but told me the truth. That it would make us forget our love. We'd remember everything, but the feelings would be gone. I've never seen Adam in so much pain." I clenched my fist.

"I was scared." I jumped. Adam was awake. He sat up, pulling my closer. He kissed me hard, one hand twining into my hair. He pulled back.

"You're awake." I smiled.

"Never in my life, not when Nick died, Melissa got possessed, or when Nick came back, did I once feel fear as when I thought I'd lose your love."

"I know. I was scared too."

"So, should you continue the story?"  
"Not much else, but sure. SO we drank the elixir and when we woke up we thought it had worked on each other. But we remembered. Dad failed. WE acted like we'd forgotten for all those months."  
"If you remembered, why did you act?" Damon asked.

"Because I thought he'd forgotten, and he thought I'd forgotten. And we were scared of the curse. If we spoke up and fell in love again then the curse would be re-triggered and someone would be in danger again. Then my siblings showed up. Knowing the danger they could have presented, I called Adam. He came and showed me the message from Diana, saying the curse was fake. We finally confessed the truth to each other, and the rest, you know."

"The rest of the story is the happiest weeks of my life. You don't know how happy I was to hear you say that you loved me still." Adam's eyes burned with tears.

"Yes I do. Because I was just as happy to hear you say it." He kissed me again.

"Well, he has my approval." Jenny laughed.

"Thanks Jen. Gran's dead, Dad's dead, Mom's dead, all I have left for family are you two, and the rest of these crazy people here. But I've known you the longest. It means a lot. And just so you know, Damon does not have my approval." Jenny's jaw dropped. I started laughing. "Jk."

"Bitch."

"Yea yea yea, I've heard it all. Remember Raven?" I chuckled, remembering Jenny's last bf. A guy I myself had dated, twice.

"Please no. Ugh GODS!" She visibly shuddered.

"Seriously here Cas. Do not mention that guy." Damon laughed.

"Do you want me to bring up Phillip? Or Zach? Ooh. What about Malikai?" Jenny pointed.  
"Vomit worthy. Puh-lease."  
"Who are you three talking about?" Adam asked. His confused face was adorable. It was different from when he was confused from magic issues. This was just a teenage guy who was clueless about a trio of best friends.

"Ex boyfriends. The four foulest guys on the face of the earth." Damon shrugged, shuddered.

"Yeah, I agree with Damon, don't talk about 'em." Adam said.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Jen?"  
"Are these two.."

"No!" I sighed dramatically.

"I think they are." Jenny smiled secretively.

"What?" Both Adam and Damon said.

"Jealous!" We laughed, throwing our heads back.

"Oh shut it." Damon muttered, blushing.

"Well, we'll give you two some space." The two left Adam and I alone.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"A long time." Adam pulled me close. I laughed, tumbling back onto the bed with him. Afterall, we'd slept for three days. We had a _lot _of pent up energy…

FayePoV. I went towards the bathroom with Jake's t-shirt mostly buttoned up. There was a knock on the door. I pulled on a pair of short-shorts, opened the door. Froze.

"Hey, long time no see." Eva smiled. Oh my god…


	8. Chapter 8 (AN Sorry :( )

Hey, I have all my chapters nearly ready, except for ICABT, that one's still a little bit off, but I can't update them now. I am leaving for the Country Fair Grounds today, and so my schedule is going to be very chaotic. I willl post them as soon as I can. Thank you and hope to see some of you at teh show, or by the Farside Bridge at Ya'Mon Pete's Booth, the Dragon Guitars. I'd love to meet some of you.  
Yes, I know you were hoping for a chapter, but it will be here soon. They all will. Bye! 


End file.
